<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father to Son by graytheglowinggay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468980">Father to Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay'>graytheglowinggay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Child Abandonment, Dialogue Heavy, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, I Made Myself Cry, Krakoa, Mentions of Abortion, Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Single Parents, Trans Daken Akihiro, Trans Logan (X-Men), Trans Male Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken can't ignore the past anymore. Neither can Logan.</p>
<p>A father-son bonding fic/canon rewrite to make sense with my trans!Logan headcanon and for additional angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men) &amp; Daken Akihiro, Logan (X-Men) &amp; Rose O'Hara, Logan (X-Men)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father to Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trans!Logan, trans pregnancy, y'all fuckers should know the drill by now. Don't like that stuff? Best not to read this loves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that all mutants lived together on Krakoa, it was harder and harder for Daken to avoid Wolverine, the man who was supposed to be his father. Daken had no father. Not Wolverine, not Akihira— the man who had raised him— and certainly not Romulus. But as months had passed, and the Nation of Krakoa felt more and more like a permanent, or at least a long-term, thing, Daken decided that enough was enough. If he was gonna hate Wolverine, he was gonna hate him for the right reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was carrying a cooler of beer from Kate Pryde’s house to his own. Daken didn’t know why he needed to source his alcohol from off the island, considering that there was a halfway-decent tiki bar that could even get a mutant with the Howlett healing factor plenty drunk. As he approached, Daken was reminded of how he was taller than Wolverine, a fact which still satisfied him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ve been seeing someone since I got to Krakoa. A therapist, more specifically. And She said that it might be helpful for me to reach out to you. Foster a relationship or something,” Daken said. It was a half-truth. He had considered seeking a therapist, but he hadn’t yet actually started seeing someone. It served its purpose, though, by getting Wolverine’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re at therapy? I’m surprised a Howlett man would seek out that kind of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?” Daken replied. “Things haven’t exactly been going so hot for me the way I’ve been doing things, and you know what they say about insanity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that one a lot,” Wolverine said. He paused. “So, I know this is supposed to be an all-new, all-different Daken, but I’m assuming ya didn’t just come here for some father-son chit chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’d be right. Now, you’ve been around long enough to collect a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of stories, but there’s only a few that I need to be cleared up at the moment. Namely, those concerning me. Where did I come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed. He sat down on the cooler. “Why don’t you take a seat?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Daken replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Wolverine said. He paused and took a deep breath. “Due to my mutation, I was always unsure about my fertility. I didn’t think I could carry, so I slept around a lot back in the day. Lots of men, lots of women. I had a fling with a gentleman in Japan, and I didn’t do anything to prevent getting pregnant. Well, you can imagine what happened next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you got pregnant?” Daken asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do ya think happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told there was a woman involved. A wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted the truth, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re getting the truth,” Wolverine stood up. “Want a beer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He retrieved a can from the cooler and cracked it open, draining at least a fourth of it in one gulp. “Now, where was I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got pregnant,” Daken said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. So I figured out that I was pregnant pretty quickly because you were a little bitch and gave me the worst fucking morning sickness. For the first couple of weeks, I could barely keep anything down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you want me to apologize or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daken sighed. “I’m sorry for giving you awful morning sickness as a fetus,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept your apology,” Wolverine said. “Anyway, it wasn’t too hard for me to hide my pregnancy, given that I was mostly keeping to myself in the woods at the time. I tend to do that a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed,” Daken replied. “So, wait, did you just have me all alone in the woods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Wolverine said. “Because of my healing factor, the birth didn’t pose any danger to me. Thankfully, for all the annoyance you caused me back then, the birth went pretty smoothly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daken was quiet for a moment. “So why did you give me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine looked down at his hands. “I’m gonna be honest with ya. When I got pregnant, I was so scared of the possibility of becoming a dad. Quite frankly, I was terrified. I thought about trying to abort you, which is kind of gruesome in retrospect, but it’s part of the whole truth, and that’s what ya asked for. I don’t know. I kinda just accepted the fact that I was gonna be a father. I tried to get myself ready for you. I did. I wanted to want you. And there was a time before you arrived that I thought I did. Then you were born, and I realized I was wrong. I wasn’t ready. I’ve been a wanted man for most of my life, and I was a wanted man then. And when you’re trying to escape something, all you know how to do is run. I ran away from you, Da— Akihiro. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but that won’t ever make it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment that seemed to stretch out into an eternity, Akihiro was silent. When he finally spoke, he asked: “Did you give me a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” Logan replied. “Your name was gonna be Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” He said the name slowly like he was worried that he might pronounce it wrong. “Any particular reason, or did ya think it just sounded pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there was a reason for it. Rose, she was my best friend. And then… and then the was an accident. I was in a fight with someone, someone we both thought we had left behind. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time… and I killed her. I knew that if I had a girl— which you aren’t, but I thought you were— that I’d choose the name Rose for her. To honor her. To give me another chance, to not… to not hurt someone I loved again. When you were born, it was all I could think about. I knew that if I hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. But I did hurt you. After all this time I spent, thinking I was protecting you, I hurt you worse than I ever could’ve by staying in your life. I abandoned you. You went your whole life, thinking your pa never loved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihiro had been facing away from Logan, but he turned around slightly, just enough to see his face. “You loved me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god… when I first saw you, when I first held you, I was so overcome with love that it scared me. Despite every awful, terrible, fucked-up thing I’d done, I’d managed to create something perfect. Something small and innocent, free from all my mistakes. I had nine months to prepare myself to meet you, but it wasn’t enough. No amount of time could’ve been enough. I loved you, and it scared me because I knew I’d hurt you. Nothing I loved ever stayed safe. And so I made one of the hardest decisions of my life, and I left you behind. But even as I did that, I still loved you. It doesn’t change it, and I don’t expect you to forgive me for it, but… seeing you now, all grown up, that feeling’s back,” Logan wiped a tear away from his eye. “I wish I could’ve seen it happen. I wish I could’ve been there. When you first walked, when you first talked, every big and little moment that’s happened in your life. I wish I had been there. Not being there for that, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihiro inched closer, closer, toward the man who, despite all his flaws, was still his father. And, for once in his life, he wasn’t ashamed of it. He wrapped one arm, then another, around his stocky shoulders, and allowed himself an embrace he hadn’t felt in 80 years. It still felt like home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my boyfriend for helping write a lot of Logan's dialogue, I find it really helpful to write dialogue with another person, and he's the primary person who helps me with that. Love you, babe. Basically I just think that Daken and Logan should try to work through some stuff you know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>